<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Knight in Shining Armour by LSUsweetie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729145">Knight in Shining Armour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSUsweetie/pseuds/LSUsweetie'>LSUsweetie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's So Fluffy — A Collection of Drabbles and Oneshots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#FFspringfest2021, F/M, Fluff, Fred Weasley Lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:55:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSUsweetie/pseuds/LSUsweetie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred comes to Hermione’s rescue. </p><p>Written for Fremione Fanatics Spring Scenes Flash Fest in response to a prompt left by Beccax95, “I’m a sucker for knights in shining armour; I want to see Hermione in trouble and Fred coming to her rescue.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's So Fluffy — A Collection of Drabbles and Oneshots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Best of Fremione, Fremione Fanatics Spring Scenes Flash Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Knight in Shining Armour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to the fabulous moonfairy13 for continually educating me on the subtle nuances of British curses and insults!! You’re the best! </p><p>Also, thank you for dreaming up this amazing fest. It’s so much fun!!💜</p><p>This was written for Fremione Fanatics Spring Scenes Flash Fest in response to a prompt left by Beccax95, “I’m a sucker for knights in shining armour; I want to see Hermione in trouble and Fred coming to her rescue.”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione glanced nervously at the muggle gits who had surrounded her. She’d been out doing some shopping and had stopped in to have a drink and a snack before she went home. Now she was questioning why she’d ever thought that was a good idea. And of course, it was happy hour so the place was packed with muggles. If she hexed them she would need an entire team of obliviators to clean up the mess. It would be a nightmare. </p><p> </p><p>She considered leaving. But she wasn’t thrilled with the possibility that they may follow her to the alleyway that she planned to use as an apparition point. Sighing, she went back to sipping her wine and trying to ignore the conversation the men were having about all of the things that they’d like to do to her.</p><p> </p><p>This was not how she’d envisioned her evening. Why hadn’t she just gone home?</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, there were loud protests behind her. “Hey, fucker, back off, I saw her first,” and “Fucking wanker, what do you think you’re doing? </p><p> </p><p>As tempted as she was to turn and see what was going on, she ignored the ruckus until a familiar redhead appeared in her periphery. </p><p> </p><p>Thank the gods, Hermione thought as she tried not to appear too relieved. Instead, she continued to ignore her disgusting admirers as she smiled up at him. What was Fred doing here? Not that she minded in the least. He was definitely her way out of this mess.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry I’m late love, I got hung up at work.”</p><p> </p><p>Silently, his eyes encouraged her to play along. Well, Fred was always a quick study. He’d obviously spotted her there, realised what was going on, and decided to help.</p><p> </p><p>Before she could respond verbally, he leaned in and caught her lips in an enthusiastic kiss, and she couldn’t help but respond with equal fervor. Damn, but the man could kiss.</p><p> </p><p>When he finally pulled away, he rested his forehead against hers, chuckling lightly when she could only stare at him. Hermione knew that she must look a little dazed and she was thankful that his proximity was preventing the jerks from seeing her face.</p><p> </p><p>She hadn’t completely recovered when Fred dropped a tiny kiss against her lips, then backed away slightly, a smug grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Would you like another glass of wine, love or would you rather go ahead to dinner?”</p><p> </p><p>As much as she would like to stay and enjoy Fred’s company, she wanted to get out of there more. “Dinner would be lovely, thanks. Let me just take care of my bill.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Eric,” Fred called out, getting the attention of the bartender, “put this on my tab, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>The man looked up from the drink that he was making for a moment, and acknowledged Fred with a slight nod. After passing the glass to a blond woman down the bar, he turned back to them. “Want to use my exit?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, thanks. I owe you one.” </p><p> </p><p>Eric rolled his eyes at Fred. “You know you don’t. Just come back,” he nodded in Hermione’s direction, “and bring her back when you do.”</p><p> </p><p>He gestured for them to follow as he stepped out from behind the bar. They walked down a short corridor to a door that led to a fenced-in area that held rubbish bins. It didn’t smell great, but Hermione realised that they would be able to apparate from there. </p><p> </p><p>To Hermione’s great surprise, Eric smiled at her. “Ms. Granger, it was very nice to meet you, even unofficially. I hope the two of you have a good night. I’ve got to get back. I’ll leave Fred to explain.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>With a wave, Eric stepped back inside letting the door close behind him. Turning to Fred, Hermione pleaded. “Please tell me what just happened. How did he know who I was? And how did you just happen to find me, not that I don’t appreciate it, I just don’t understand.”</p><p> </p><p>Fred grinned. “Let’s get out of here and I promise that I’ll explain everything.” He took her hand in his. Hermione knew that it was just in preparation for apparition, but she quite liked the way it felt. “Will you let me buy you dinner? I know a great place, and we can talk then.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a swooping sensation in her stomach as she remembered that kiss. Merlin, what was wrong with her? He’d just saved her a lot of trouble by coming in and pretending to be her boyfriend. He wasn’t asking her on a date. Why was she getting so excited? That kiss was why she reminded herself. It had been amazing, and the only kiss that had made her feel like that… well, ever.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, dinner sounds great. I would love that, thanks,” Hermione heard herself rambling on, but couldn’t seem to stop the words from escaping her mouth. Warmth crept into her cheeks, and she tried to cover how flustered she felt by smiling and asking, “Shall we go then?”</p><p> </p><p>With a little chuckle, Fred nodded, tightened his grip on her hand, and turned. When they landed, Hermione saw that they were in a small copse of trees. “Where are we?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll see,” Fred grinned. </p><p> </p><p>Without letting go of her hand, he gestured with the other. “Let’s go. We’ll grab some food, and I’ll explain everything while we eat.”</p><p> </p><p>Still a little dazed, she nodded. As they emerged from the cover of the trees, Hermione looked around and was surprised to find herself in the middle of what was clearly a muggle park. Realising that she wasn’t going to get anything more out of Fred until he was good and ready to talk, she followed him to a nearby chip shop. </p><p> </p><p>Taking boxes of wonderful smelling fish and chips to go, Fred pointed in the direction of some tables in the park. Agreeable to the suggestion, and more than ready to get some answers, Hermione nodded. </p><p> </p><p>When they were settled, Fred took one look at Hermione and laughed. “Don’t worry, love. I won’t make you wait any longer.”</p><p> </p><p>She huffed lightly, but smiled, waiting very impatiently for his explanation.</p><p> </p><p>“Eric is a half-blood. He’s a few years older than me, but I knew him a little at Hogwarts. If I remember correctly,” pausing, he appeared to think for a moment, “he would have been in his fifth or sixth year when you started. But he was a Puff, so you wouldn’t have had any interaction with him.”</p><p> </p><p>Fred picked up a piece of fish and took a healthy bite. Realising that he’d meant it literally when he said that he would explain while they ate, Hermione grabbed a chip at random and began to nibble at it.  </p><p> </p><p>Grinning, Fred finished off the piece of fish and a couple of chips before he spoke again. “During the war, Eric decided that he wanted no part of what was going on in the wizarding world, so he moved into muggle London. He told me once that he wandered around quite a bit the first few weeks that he lived in the muggle world. Money wasn’t an issue because he had a bit of an inheritance, but he was bored. One day, he saw that bar for sale and decided that’s what he wanted to do. He went in, met with the owner, and made the purchase.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione wanted to scream when Fred stopped talking again, selecting another piece of fish instead. And of course, he knew how frustrated she was because he winked as he took a bite. “Prat,” she muttered under her breath, but Fred clearly heard her because he snorted and winked again.</p><p> </p><p>After making a big show of wiping his mouth, Fred picked up where he’d left off. “George and I started going into the muggle world some during the war. We needed to escape for a little while. We happened upon Eric’s bar and recognised him, so we kept going back.” He shrugged then as if that was all there was to the story.</p><p> </p><p>“Fred Weasley…” she began, her tone warning him.</p><p> </p><p>He laughed until he had to clutch at his sides. “You’re too predictable, love. Sorry, I couldn’t resist taking the mickey just a little.”</p><p> </p><p>Pinning him with a look that said that he better start talking, she finally took a piece of fish and bit in. It was delicious, but for now, she couldn’t focus on her food. She was much too curious about how Fred just happened to show up at Eric’s bar at precisely the right moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Eric still lives and works in the muggle world, but after the war, he started venturing back into the wizarding world on occasion. George and I got to be friends with him, so we’re still in touch. The three of us meet up at the Leaky at least once a month, and we make it a point to go to his bar on a regular basis. Eric knows who you are and the fact that you’re friends with our family. So when he saw you in trouble tonight, he sent me a Patronus.”</p><p> </p><p>That made sense to Hermione, except for one thing. “Why you though?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? What do you mean? I just explained.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not George? Why you specifically?”</p><p> </p><p>Was it her imagination or was Fred <em> blushing </em>? It was difficult to tell for sure in the low light of evening. The street lights had come on, but the visibility was certainly limited, but he wasn’t answering, and he was suddenly looking anywhere but at her. It was a simple, straightforward question, wasn’t it? Unless…</p><p> </p><p>“Fred?” she prompted him softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, um, the thing is.” He sighed, visibly pulling himself together. Looking her squarely in the eyes, he asked. “What would you say if I told you that Eric sent his Patronus to me, specifically, because he knows that I’m interested in you romantically, but I’ve been too afraid to do anything about it.”</p><p> </p><p>Struggling to keep a straight face, Hermione waited just a moment too long to answer. As she watched, he averted his gaze again, staring down at his hands. Unable to stand it any longer, she replied. “I would tell you to get over here and kiss me again like you did at the bar.”</p><p> </p><p>Fred’s head shot up, his eyes searching hers. “Really?” he asked as he scrambled to his feet. Faster than she thought possible, he was by her side.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione giggled as he pulled her to her feet. “You don’t have to tell me twice,” he murmured as he leaned down and captured her lips with his. The kiss was even better than the one in the bar. He’d apparently been holding back. Needing to be closer, she reached up, running her fingers through the soft hair at the nape of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>His arms wrapped around her waist, hauling her flush against his chest. Quickly forgetting where they were, the kiss grew passionate. It wasn’t until they heard catcalls, and shouts of, “Get a room!” that they pulled apart, Hermione resting her head on Fred’s chest as she gathered her bearings.</p><p> </p><p>When she could form a coherent thought, Hermione smiled up at Fred. “Want to take the rest of this food back to my flat and discuss what we should do on our second date?”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>